Imagination's Curse
by VicPez
Summary: With an active imagination comes many blessings. However, there also comes the desire of extraordinary things which lie beyond the reach of everyday life. That very desire can be a curse.


The Myth of Callow

_When Mossflower was still young and unnamed, the lands we now know were different. Castle Kotir had not yet been raised, and no Badger Lord defended the coast as there were no corsairs to plunder it. The River Moss was but a gentle stream, and the woodlanders of what is now Mossflower knew no conflict._

_One similarity existed between that time and the world we now know -- the Fire Mountain which overlooked the eastern coast. In those days the mountain still shook the earth with its restless stirring, and nobeast dared to go near it. Many stories were told about the Fire Mountain although nobeast knew the truth of it. Some spoke of a great creature trapped within it. Others talked of a pool of fire, which lie at the bottom of the mountain and lusted to break free._

_In that time, a badger named Callow lived in the wilderness of what is now Mossflower. He was a magnificent beast to behold, and many paid visitations to his home to seek out his wisdom. There was little Callow did not know, so the mysterious Fire Mountain to the west of his home was intriguing to him._

_One day a fox came from the east, seeking an audience with Callow. Callow welcomed him graciously into his home, for in these days foxes were not feared or mistrusted. The badger allowed the fox to sit at his table, and wondered what he could do for his guest. _

_"It is not you who can help me, but I who can help you," said the fox from the east, after naming himself Neriss. "Word has travelled to me that you wish to know what lies within the Fire Mountain, and that not even your dream trances can give you the knowledge that you seek." Callow was, in fact, a seer, both from his heritage and because of the knowledge of an archaic herb which had been given to him through the Badger-lore of his ancestors._

_"This is correct," spoke Callow to Neriss. "But," he asked, "how is it that you propose to help me?"_

_"I am something of a seer as well," the fox responded. "My magics have shown me a passage into the Fire Mountain. Come with me, and I can lead you to the wonders you wish to see."_

_Excited, Callow followed Neriss west to the Fire Mountain. The journey took several days, but both fox and badger were in healthy condition as they came to the Fire Mountain. Neriss guided his badger companion to the base of the mountain, to a place where a boulder leaned against the mountain. "Behind that rock is the entrance which you seek," advised Neriss._

_Gathering his immense strength, Callow pressed himself against the boulder and moved it away from the entrance it concealed. Amazed at this revelation, the badger descended slightly into the tunnel._

_"How do you feel?" asked Nerris, peering at Callow from outside the mountain entrance._

_"There is a terrible heat in the heart of the mountain," stated Callow. "I can feel it here, sapping my strength. Do you know if it is safe to proceed further into the mountain?"_

_"Of course it isn't safe," said Nerris. "The heat would dry you out and kill you."_

_Heeding the fox's advice, Callow turned away from the depths of the tunnel. So wicked, though, was the smile on Nerris' face that the badger was stunned to immobility. _

_"And when you die, the secrets of your Badger-lore shall belong to me! I, Neriss, shall be the one true seer, and pave my way to the gates of Dark Forest with my magic!"_

_While it took the mighty brawn of Callow to remove the boulder from the passage it guarded, all it took for the boulder to roll firmly back into place was a whispered spell from Neriss. Callow's screams of anger followed the fox as he left, beginning his journey east to Callow's dwelling and beyond._

_For three days and two nights, Callow tried to escape. He failed again and again to move the boulder that trapped him in the mountain, and the intense heat from the Fire Mountain's inner chambers stopped him from moving deeper inside. But as Callow lie fitfully against the stone, wasting from the heat and pleading to the spirits of Dark Forest for some mercy, a rumbling voice came._

_"The fox makes east with your Badger-lore. The knowledge of your people has been pilfered, and you can do nothing."_

_"There must be some way!" roared Callow into the darkness. "I must do something! Anything! Anything to escape here and catch the thieving fox!"_

_Again, the rumbling voice came. "Only a pact with the Demon Fire may give you what you desire."_

_Callow was adamant. "Then a pact I shall make!"_

_"Be warned, young badger," came the rumbling again. "Such a pact is not to be entered lightly."_

_"I _will_ have this pact!"_

_Silence. After a long moment came a rumbling sigh, and then the voice. _

_"Spirits of Dark Forest, bind the Demon Fire of Salamandastron to the blood of the badger. Let it run through his body, pump his heart with fury. By Astinal and Venereda, _let it be so!

_A sudden strength came over Callow, and he lurched to his feet and threw himself against the boulder. Slowly, the boulder moved, until finally it fell away from the entranceway. Then Callow set east, determined to find the thief Neriss._

_Callow found his home in the wilderness in ruins. Gone were the ancient writings of Badger-lore, and gone were the dream herb he had kept within. Taken by his fury, Callow began a journey to take the life of Neriss._

_Many seasons he spent searching for the thief, but ultimately Callow could not find him. Exhausted, he returned to the land which would one day be called Mossflower. It was upon returning that he met his mate, and together they bore a pair of sons._

_Although Callow never saw Neriss again, some evil descended upon the eastern coast. Callow went with his mate and cubs to the Fire Mountain, drawn by some strange call. They made their home there, in the mountain that Callow knew to call Salamandastron, and protected the woodlands from the evils which were beginning to roam that eastern coast._

_Never again was a fox trusted by a badger. And never again did great fires burn in the heart of Salamandastron. Instead, the flames of the great Fire Mountain rushed through the blood of living beasts forevermore. To many a warrior the flames lent themselves, but to badgers most of all, who were bound to the flames by the rash pact of Callow, Salamandastron's first badger lord._


End file.
